North Philadelphia Prom
by cdbazemore98
Summary: It's Prom time at school and Albert, Bill, Rudy, Donald, Harold, and Mushmouth are planning to make their girlfriend's night a fun one. However, things get awkward and hostile when the subject of Prom King comes up.
1. Chapter 1: The Boys Pop the Question

**It's a beautiful Monday! A great day to post a new story. This is the month of May when I had my senior prom back in high school, so I figured it would be appropriate to post this story now. So, prom is coming up for the Junkyard Gang (the older members, so that excludes Bucky and Russell), and they want to make it the best for their lovely dates. But things get complicated. How? You'll have to read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

Chapter 1: The Boys Pop the Question

April was fast ending, and May was fast approaching in North Philadelphia. And for some high schools in the world, that only meant one thing.

It was time to prepare for prom night!

Yes, most schools have already chosen their theme, are currently voting for Prom King and Queen, and girls and boys are still picking out their prom dresses and suits respectively.

And Maywood School was no exception to this at all.

Right now, a few girls were sitting outside after school together, discussing the exciting event. One thing they all had in common, was they all encountered a certain group of boys.

"Oh, just a few more weeks." Elaine squealed.

"I know. I've never been to a school function before." Joyce added, "What do you think it'll be like?"

"It's so much fun. There will be dancing, food. Like a regular school dance." Laverne answered, "You're gonna love it!"

"And today, we're gonna go to the mall and look for dresses to wear." Violet spoke up, "I finally had enough money to get my own."

"I wonder what boys are gonna ask us to be their dates." Penny wondered, "Though, I already have a feeling who will be the lucky ones."

Actually, all the girls had a feeling one what boys were gonna ask them to the prom. At this point, it wasn't much of a mystery, since they hung around these specific boys a lot since meeting them. At least, since either sophomore or junior year. And even as far as freshman year. Speaking of freshman...

Another girl walked up to them, "Hi! Are we ready to go to the mall?" She asked.

"Not yet, Betty." Elaine replied, "We're waiting on something... or rather, someones..."

As soon as she said that, the front doors of the school opened. The girls looked towards it and smiled. Six boys walked out, wearing red bowties over their usual clothing, and all of them holding roses. One of the boys, held a bullhorn, and spoke into it, "Will the girls by the names of Laverne, Penny, Joyce, Elaine, Violet, and Betty come to the stairs, please?"

The girls each squealed with excitement. They all saw it coming, but still, they were happy beyond belief. They stood in front of the stairs, as the Junkyard Gang walked down, their roses held tightly.

One by one, each boy kneeled in front of one girl. Albert in front of Laverne, Bill in front of Penny, Rudy in front of Joyce, Donald in front of Elaine, Harold in front of Violet, and Mush in front of Betty (much to her shock).

"Girls, this is by no means mandatory..." Albert started, "But we wanted to say how we feel. You are very intellectual..."

"Talented..." Bill added.

"Gorgeous..." Rudy winked.

"V-Very nice..." Donald stuttered.

"Kind..." Harold smiled.

"Andb coolb..." Mush added.

"And so... we ask you..." Albert continued.

"Will you girls be our dates to the prom...?" The boys asked in unison, holding out the roses towards the girls. The ladies were speechless but too happy to reject.

So, they each took a rose, basically confirming their answers. The boys didn't need to hear a 'yes'. The answer was clear on the girl's faces. All of the other students around them clapped and cheered. This was a pretty awesome moment.

"You boys are so sweet..." Laverne said after a minute.

"But predictable..." Penny added with a smirk.

"We knew you'd be the ones to ask us..." Joyce giggled.

Donald nodded, "Y-Yeah. I-I'm j-just glad I got to ask Elaine before Hammerhead Rex did."

Violet gave Harold a kiss on the cheek, "You guys are the best. You really are. This is gonna be so much fun." She said. Harold blushed, "It sure is. We were all nervous about doing this, but it sure paid off."

"And it paid off well..." Rudy said, his arm around Joyce, "I'm glad I thought of this idea."

"You mean Fat Albert thought of it..." Bill corrected him.

"Yeah, but I had some input, didn't I?"

Albert smiled, "Hey, hey, hey. This was a great way to ask the girls..."

"But I'm just a freshman..." Betty pointed out, "This is senior prom."

Donald smiled at his cousin, "W-Well, Mushmouth was having trouble finding a date, so I decided that you would be perfect for him. After all, you're so nice and helpful..."

"Aw..."

Elaine then looked at her watch, "Oh! We better be heading to the mall if we want to go shopping for our dresses."

"May we girls escort you?" Albert asked.

"That won't be necessary. Besides, we don't want you guys to see what we wear until the night of... come on, gals!"

With that, the six girls walked together down the street. The boys sighed in admiration. They couldn't believe that they did it, but they did. And best, all the girls said yes. Well, they didn't exactly say it, but it was clear. In the distance, Bucky and Russell were watching.

"Can you believe they pulled it off?" The preteen asked the younger boy.

"I was expecting one of them to screw it up... I was betting on Rudy." Was Russell's reply.

As for the older boys.

"The girls have the right idea. We need to get our suits, dudes." Albert brought up.

Rudy grinned, "And I know the perfect place to do that. But first..." The rich boy then reached into his pocket, and pulled out some cards, giving it to other students, "Don't forget to vote for me for Prom King!" He announced, "It will do you very good!"

The rest of the gang rolled their eyes. Ever since prom was announced, Rudy had been campaigning for Prom King. He did everything he could to get votes. Writing out cards, giving out gifts, even holding a 'Vote for Rudy for Prom King' party.

At this point, they wouldn't be surprised if he won... even though the candidates haven't even been announced yet.

Well, aside from that, they were sure that this would be the best night of their lives... and they were sure to make it the best for their girls.

**So there you have it. The boys got dates for the prom. Everything is looking up for everyone so far. Oh, and about Prom King, keep that in mind. It'll be important later. Next chapter, we'll see the boys looking for tuxes, and the girls looking for dresses. That should be fun. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter sometime tomorrow. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go Shopping

**Hello! I said there next chapter would be here the next day, and I sure delivered, didn't I? So this chapter involves the boys and girls searching for the things they need for the prom. Get ready for some nice moments. Oh, and I forgot to do this last chapter, but a HUGE thanks and shoutout to a good friend of mine on Instagram who suggested that Mushmouth's date be Donald's cousin, Betty. Go follow her! She makes awesome edits and art! Anyways, enjoy!**

**/geebus9**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Let's Go Shopping

"Rudy, are you sure this is the best place to look for our suits?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because we're at the mall..."

It was true. The store that sold and rented tuxes, the one Rudy suggested, was in the mall... where the girls were also shopping. Of course, they didn't know the boys were there. And the boys hoped to keep it that way, "C'mon, dudes. This is the best mens store in Philadelphia. What's the problem?" Rudy asked when the others were unsure.

"Because the girls are here too. And you remember what they said at school." Bill replied, "They don't want us to see what they're getting until the night of prom."

"I know that. You expect us to walk into the girly dress store? No. We're here to look for only the finest tuxes. Bought by yours truly..."

Harold had a question, "Wouldn't it be cheaper to just rent the tuxes instead of buying it?"

Rudy smiled, "Let's be real. You clowns need some new clothes to go with what you normally wear. You need finer fashion. And besides..." The rich boy set his eyes on a tux on display. It was a magenta color, with matching bowtie and shoes, "This suit... it's too good for me to use once and then return it! I won't stand for it!"

The rest of the boys just shrugged as they looked around for something nice. "I dunno why you're so worried about this prom stuff..." Russell said to his brother, "It sounds like any other school dance..."

"It's a much bigger deal, Rus..." Bill told him, "For the seniors, it's like the last dance of the year. So they go all out. When you're a senior, you'll understand..."

"Right..."

As Harold walked around, he noticed a simple black coat hanging up, "This looks nice. I don't need to be as snazzy as Rudy..." he said to himself. Mush found a similar coat, but in a dark orange color, "Whatb youb think aboutb thisb?" he asked.

"Cool..."

Albert picked out a red coat similar to what Rudy was eyeing, but not as snazzy as it, "Hey, hey, hey. This looks okay. I wonder if Laverne will like it..."

Bill was busy trying out a white coat with light blue outlines, "Hmm... not a bad look. Penny will probably have some things to say about it, but I know deep down she'll love it."

As he was checking himself out in the mirror, he noticed Rudy staring at him, and it wasn't a happy stare either, "So you're gonna try and copy me, huh?" The rich boy accused.

"What are you talking?" Bill raised an eyebrow as he turned towards his friend, "You're the one telling us we need to look good."

"Yeah! But that doesn't mean get the same tux as me?"

"This ain't the same text as yours. It's a different color!"

"Yeah, and that's the only difference. It's the same material and design."

"So?"

"_So_ I want to be the best dressed at the prom, especially when I win Prom King! So I don't need a copycat to steal all the thunder."

Bill frowned, "You think I care about how you look? I like this tux, so I'm getting it."

Rudy glared, "Oh no, you're not! I'm not buying that knockoff suit for you!"

Albert could sense that things would get ugly if he didn't intervene, so he quickly moved between Bill and Rudy to keep them from getting physical with one another, "Hey, hey, hey. Don't let things go awry. Rudy, if Bill likes the suit, then he can get if it he wants. You shouldn't stop him just because it's similar to what you're getting."

"But I don't want that suit to out do mine!" Rudy argued.

"I've found a coat that's similar to yours too..."

"Yeah, but it's not the same! My coat is much more valuable! Just like what Bill found."

"Rudy, you remind me of a school after prom..." Russell commented.

"School after prom?"

"No class!"

Albert had already grabbed Rudy before he could attack the small child, "Cool it! We're here to find good tuxes, not get kicked out of the store. Now Rudy, if Bill really wants to get that coat, then get it for him..."

Rudy frowned deeply, before huffing, "Fine. You win this time, Cosby..."

Bill smirked in triumph.

As for Donald, he was still having trouble finding a good tux. He really wanted to impress Elaine, so he had to find the best tux. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted a dark mint green coat with matching bowtie. The pink hat wearing boy smiled as he picked it up, "E-Elaine i-is sure to look this..." He said.

By now, all the boys had found what they needed. But as they were ready to check out... they heard giggling... from the other side of the store. The boys then gasped as they noticed another entrance to the store next door... that store being the dress store...

And through that entrance... they saw their dates looking at dresses!

They hadn't realized that the store was so close!

"Uh oh... hide!" Albert quickly said. The gang did as told as they crouched behind a rack of coats, peeking above or on either side.

As for the girls themselves...

Elaine was showing her friends a dress she found. It was a lime green color and was short at the thighs, "Isn't this cute? What do you think Donald would say?" She asked.

"He's probably stutter like usual." Penny shrugged.

"Maybe that'll mean he likes it." Joyce smiled, looking at a red dress, "This looks really cute. You think Rudy would like it?"

When Rudy heard that question, "Aw, Joyce... you look good in anything..." He whispered so that she wouldn't hear.

"I'm sure Rudy will like whatever you put on..." Violet assured her, "But I have an idea. Why don't we go in our boys colors? For example, Laverne could wear red like Albert. Joyce could wear purple or pink. Penny can wear white or blue."

Betty nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. I've always liked Mushmouth's orange. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me in orange."

"I've never wore red before..." Laverne admitted, "But I guess there's a first for everything. I'm sure the boys will like what we wearing, no matter what color it is..."

"You're right." Elaine added, "But it would still be cute to match with them. I wouldn't be so surprised if they were searching for tuxes with the same colors."

"Wouldn't put it past any of them..." Penny nodded.

The boys were shocked. Did the girls know them so well that they were predictable? No wonder they loved them so much, "Wow... the girls sure know what we like..." Harold whispered.

"They seemed worried about what to wear..." Bucky pointed out, "Do you think they think you guys won't like what they wear?"

"The girls look good in anything, like Rudy said." Albert assured him, "I'm sure whatever dresses they decide to choose, they'll look absolutely pretty in. As long as there's no competition. And the idea of all of us matching is pretty neat."

"Speaking of dresses and clothing. We better make a purchase and split before they see us." Bill reminded everyone.

And so, the boys (well Rudy), paid for all their items while the girls were distracted with trying on dresses.

Their items included dress coats, bowties, shoes, button up shirts, and anything else. As soon as they received everything, they split the store. An hour later, the girls came out with their newly purchased dresses.

"Hey, did anybody hear some boys while we were in there...?" Joyce asked.

The other girls shrugged, "Well, we finally got what we needed. The next step is make up and hair. But of course, that'll wait until the day of. But in the meantime, we can think about what styles we want." Elaine spoke.

That got some positive responses.

**A nice shopping day for both the boys and girls. Things got a little heated between Rudy and Bill, but Albert was able to cool it all down, as he does best. Next chapter is where things get a little more intense, and that's when the subject of Prom King comes into play. Things are gonna start happening, so prepare yourself for them! Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kingdom Come

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter of NPP! I meant to get this out the previous day, but things got in the way. So, we see more preparation for the prom. And this chapter is when we'll get the nominees for Prom King. Let's see who they are and if they qualify. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Kingdom Come

Time went by past, as it was soon the week of prom. And today, it would be announced, the nominees for Prom King and Queen. The seniors eagerly waited for one of the staff members to put up a poster or announce something.

The junkyard gang and their dates were sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice for next season.

"The nominees should be announced or posted soon..." Elaine said, "I wonder who got picked."

Rudy chuckled, "Well, you should already know I'm a candidate. I'm practically a shoe-in for the crown."

"We'll just have to wait and see..." Albert smiled.

That's when Donald, who was looking for posters, walked up to the gang, "Hey, guys! They just started putting these up. The nominees for Prom King and Queen!" he spoke.

Everyone sure got excited, as he started to read the names, "Uh, let's see. Um, Rodney Downing... Bradley Chamberlin... Rudolph Davis. Hey that's you, Rudy!"

The rich boy smirked.

"Uh... hey, Bill's up here too!"

"... WHAT?!" Rudy was shocked, before he snatched the paper from Donald, and read it thoroughly, hoping he misheard. But much to his dismay, he didn't. There it was plain in writing, Bill's name right underneath his. The teen then sends glaring daggers at his friend, "You... you signed up for Prom King?!" He demanded.

Bill just looked at him, "Yeah... so?"

"_So_?! Do you not remember what we agreed on?!"

That confused both Mush and Betty, "What agreement?" Betty asked.

Bill sighed, "When prom started to be talked about, Rudy asked us dudes NOT to sign up to be nominated for Prom King, because then he would have a better chance at winning, and he said it would 'mean so much to him if he won'. I was going to agree, but then I thought, why should I agree NOT to do something for Rudy's sake. It's my decision, so I signed up."

"Yeah, and I think Bill would make a better Prom King than Rudy," Penny spoke up.

Rudy growled, "Of course YOU would! Bill, it wasn't enough that you had to get the same kind of tux I did, but now you go and destroy my chances of winning Prom King?! I can't believe you'd betray me like this!"

"I did not betray you!" Bill shot back, "If that's the case, then Harold betrayed you too!"

"WHAT?!"

Rudy looked at the paper again, and sure enough, Harold's name was right under Bill's. The rich boy then glared darkly at the tall boy, who chuckled nervously, "You too, huh?!"

"Yeah, I signed up too..." Harold admitted, "But, I only did it for Violet. If I won, she'd be pretty happy..."

Violet felt touched as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. Rudy was less than impressed, "This is getting ridiculous! Prom is supposed to be MY time to shine and be recognized! You dudes signing up is ruining my chance!"

"Cool it, Rudy. Just because Bill and Harold are nominated, doesn't mean your chances of winning decreased." Albert said.

"Oh yes, it does! Ugh, the only thing that could make this worse is if that... no... no... oh no..." Rudy was looking at the paper yet again, and his heart completely sunk to his stomach.

Joyce stood up to hold his shoulders, "What's wrong, Rudy...?"

That's when he set his gaze... upon... his best friend, "Donald... not you too..."

The dimwitted boy was surprised, "Wait! I'm nominated too? Oh yeah, I did sign up. I remember now..."

"Donald... how could you do this to me...?" Rudy asked, feeling hurt, "You swore you wouldn't sign up for me. You pinky swore!"

"I'm s-sorry, Rudy. B-B-But Elaine made me do it."

Elaine nodded proudly, "I did! And I have the same reasons as Bill. Donald shouldn't have to do something for you all the time, Rudy. He's his own person and should do as he pleases. I'd think he'd make a great Prom King. Much better than you'd ever be!"

By now, Rudy was completely infuriated, but before he could say anything else, Harold spoke up, "Well, I dunno if Donald will make a great king."

"Yeah right. I'd be much more incapable." Bill agreed.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about me!"

"What makes you think you'd be the better king?"

"He may be better than you, but none of y'all are better than me." Donald jumped in.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'd be much more capable and BETTER than all THREE OF YOU COMBINED!" Rudy shouted, "You jerks may think you have the upper hand now, but come this Saturday, and you'll see that signing up was a waste of time! Because I'M GONNA WIN!"

Bill glared at him, "We'll see about that, Rudy! You never know you signing up may have been a waste of time! The only king you'd ever be is the king of no class!"

As expected, Rudy charged ahead to grab Bill, but of course, Albert held him back, with some help from Joyce, "Please calm down, Rudy. You don't want to get in trouble and NOT go to prom at all?!"

"I'm sorry, cabbage flower. But he's making me mad!" Rudy sneered at Bill, who was actually ready for Rudy to charge him.

"You're overreacting, as usual..." Was all the Cosby boy said.

"Cool it!" Albert warned, "Prom is supposed to be a fun time. Who cares who wins Prom King?"

"I DO!" Rudy snapped.

"Right. Listen, let's just focus on looking forward to having a good time this weekend. And whoever wins Prom King, well, let's be happy for them and not upset about losing."

Soon, Rudy calmed down, "Yes... let's see who wins. And let's see who looks like a fool."

"You're on, Davis..." Bill frowned.

"Right back at ya, Cosby... C'mon, Joyce. Let's get away from these clowns..."

With that, he took his date's hand and lead her away from the bleachers. Joyce looked over her shoulder to wave goodbye. Bill stood up and took Penny's hand, "Yeah, let's get outta here, Penny."

"I guess we better go too. Violet's mom is cooking dinner tonight." Harold spoke as he stood with his girlfriend, "We'll see you guys later."

Albert smiled, "Alright. Take care."

Donald took Elaine's hand, "I'll walk ya home, Elaine. You coming, Betty?"

"Yes, Donald." His little cousin spoke.

"I'llb walkb youb homeb toob." Mush offered.

And so, everyone walked their separate ways, and Albert and Laverne were the only ones left. They just sat there thinking about what just happened, until Laverne had a question, "Albert... why didn't you sign up for Prom King?"

Albert smiled, "Had no interest. I'm not really one to compete... unless it involves baking or music. Besides, the only thing I care about when it comes to prom... is making sure you have a good time."

"Oh, Albert. You're so sweet. But I'm worried about everyone else. The other boys seem mad at each other."

"They'll get over it. I have a feeling Rudy might win since he's been talking about this for weeks... but I guess I'll root for the others. I just hope they don't kill each other over the results."

"Me too..."

The next day, all the girls hung out together at lunch. They were currently discussing what to do about the boys, "I'm worried. I'd love to see any of the guys win Prom King, but I don't want any of them to hate each other..." Violet spoke, "They're supposed to be best friends..."

"Yeah. Yesterday's only the beginning of the drama." Joyce added, "And unless we do something, it's gonna get worse on Saturday."

"But what can we do?" Elaine asked, "Rudy's so stubborn, I wouldn't be surprised he attempted to cheat his way to victory."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen..."

Laverne thought for a moment before she had an idea, "I think I've got it! We just have to make sure that Bill, Rudy, Donald, and Harold are reminded of the fact that they're friends. They'll be so busy having fun with each other, they won't care about winning Prom King."

"But how will we do that?" Betty asked.

"I can think of some ways..." Penny spoke up, "Boys can be easy to fool. They won't even realize it."

Laverne smiled, "Alright. Let's start planning..."

**Well, there goes the high school drama. Rudy is pissed that Bill, Donald, and Harold have all signed up for Prom King behind his back, and now all four boys are feuding. Let's hope the girls can come up with a good enough plan to make sure nothing goes wrong on Saturday, in which we'll skip to the next chapter. Everyone's bound to have a good time. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting the Girls

**Well, it's time. In this chapter, it's finally the day of the prom. Here, we're gonna see the boys go pick up their lovely girls for the night, and see how it goes from there. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Getting the Girls

At last...

After waiting for so many weeks.

It came...

The day of the prom.

All the seniors scrambled to make last-minute preparations for this one special night. And finally, everything seemed to be in order. Everyone was ready. The girls continued to work out their plan to help their boys from killing each other, and even let Albert in on the said plan. Now, all they had to do was execute it at school and pray that it would work out.

Speaking of Albert, he was walking down the street to pick up Laverne. He was dressed nicely in his red tux, and ready to spend a wonderful night with his beloved date.

Soon, he arrived at her house, as he got out, holding the flowers that he would put around her wrist. The large boy walked up to the house and knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds until it opened, revealing a woman, "Hello, Albert. It's good to see you." She greeted.

"Yes, M'am. I'm here to pick up Laverne. It's that's time."

"Of course. She's been so excited all day. Laverne! There's a handsome young man out here waiting for you!"

Albert waited patiently until what he saw next made him smile. Laverne walked down the stairs, dressed in a short red gown with jewels on the chest, the skirt all frilly with ruffles, and a red glittery bow in her hair. By her side was a matching purse, and she had on matching shoes with a small heel. The girl smiled at her date, "Good evening, Albert. You look great."

"Y... Y... Y... You look... b... beautiful..." he stammered, distracted by how pretty she looked. He then remembered the flowers, as he took her wrist, and slipped the flowers on.

"I love roses..." She said, staring at them lovingly.

Her mother smiled, "How sweet. Now, you two better get going. Don't wanna be late, do you?"

"No, M'am."

"No. Goodbye, Mom."

"Have fun!"

With that, the two left the house and continued down the street, hand in hand.

Meanwhile, with Bill, he had just arrived at Penny's house. He stood outside the front door, also dressed in the suit that Rudy reluctantly bought for him. Just thinking of the rich boy made him frown, "He thinks he's all that. But he's got another thing coming..." he muttered, "But first... let me get my girl."

With that, he rang the doorbell. Penny immediately answered, and Bill stared in awe.

Penny wore a bright sparkly blue gown that came down to her ankles, which housed silver shoes. Her hair, while still in its usual afro, had a blue headband, and she even wore silver earrings. For once, the tomboy didn't look so girly...

"Wow... you look... amazing..." Bill finally said after ten seconds.

"You don't look so bad yourself..." Penny replied with a smirk.

"Oh, I uh, picked up this for you."

The teen reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond necklace. Penny gazed at the sight, as he placed it around her neck, "It's beautiful..." She said, "Thank you so much..." She then gave Bill a kiss on the cheek, as he blushed deeply, "No problem."

From inside the house, Penny's parents took pictures of the sweet moment. Bill took Penny's hand, "So, shall we get going?"

"We shall. See ya later, Mom and Dad!"

Penny bid her parents farewell as she and her date walked off to have fun.

At the same time, Joyce was looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a gown that was a mix of maroon, burgundy, and magenta in color, with a high low skirt. There were outlines of roses all over. The straps of her dress were tied around her neck, and she wore long matching fingerless gloves. Around her waist was a diamond crest sewn into her dress. Her hair was a little more curly than usual, and she wore matching shoes with diamonds all over.

To say she was excited was an understatement.

Her father came into her room with a smile, "You look great, honey. Just like your mother..."

Joyce smiled, "Thanks, Dad. I'm so excited about tonight. Is Rudy here yet?"

"I think I heard something. He might be."

"Ooh!"

With that, the girl hurried downstairs, just as she heard the doorbell ranged. She opened the door and gasped at who she saw...

"Good evening, gorgeous..." Rudy greeted. He was all decked out in his magenta colored tux, with black pants and shoes matching said tux. He was also wearing black shades, as he took his date's hand and kissed it, "You look lovely tonight. I have a special gift just for you."

With that, the rich boy pulled out a box and opened it, revealing... a tiara.

Joyce... was speechless.

"It's made with real diamonds. My princess only deserves the finest..." He explained, taking the tiara out, and placing it on her head, "It took all my savings and allowance to have it made."

"Oh, Rudy... it's beautiful... I love it, thank you!" Joyce hugged Rudy, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Matthews started to take pictures, "That's nice. You two look like movie stars."

"Well, you're looking at the Prom King here." Rudy smirked, "Speaking of prom. We better get going, cabbage flower. Our chariot awaits!"

With that, he took her hand to show her said chariot, and she was even more surprised. Sitting in the driveway was a white limousine, "Wow... this is... this is extraordinary..." She gasped, having a complete loss for words.

"We deserve to ride in style, Joyce. Thank my folks for renting it..." Rudy smiled as he opened the door to let his date inside the vehicle. After bidding Joyce's father goodbye, the two rode off to school.

Meanwhile at Donald's house.

"Y-You look nice, Betty,"

"Thanks, Donald..."

The cousins were currently dressed for this special occasion. Donald in his green blazer, and Betty in a simple short orange dress, "I've never been to prom. Do you think it'll be fun?" Betty asked.

"I-I'm sure it will be." Donald assured her, "D-D-Do you think I'll win Prom King?"

"Maybe. But even if you don't win, don't be sad, okay?"

"Okay. I'll try not to be sad..."

There was a knock on the door. Donald's mother went to answer it and smiled at what she saw, "Oh, Betty. Your date is here to pick you up." She said. Betty walked to the door, and giggled when she saw Mush at the door, in his orange tux, and holding a flower, "Ib gotb thisb forb youb." He said, "Forb yourb hairb."

"Aw... that's so sweet. Thank you." She giggled as he placed the flower in her hair.

Donald smiled, "I knew you two would be a good match. Say, why don't we all walk to Elaine's house together?"

"That's a good idea, Donald." Betty grinned, "We can all go together."

"You all have fun now." Mrs. Parker said.

"Thanks, Mom..."

Soon, the three walked out, and made it to Elaine's house, since it wasn't too far from Donald's. The dimwitted boy took a deep breath, before ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Elaine's father, "Ah! You must be Donald. Elaine's been waiting for you."

"Donald!"

Speaking of, the girl walked to the front door, as Donald's eyes widened at the sight of her.

Elaine wore a light green two-piece gown that bared her midriff, with a long skirt, and the top with only one strap which was bedazzled with jewels. Her hair was down and curly (out of her usual two puffballs), and she wore green eye shadow, and matching hooped earrings.

"Wow, Elaine! You look so pretty!" Betty smiled.

"Thanks, you look great too!" Elaine replied.

Donald began to stutter, having a hard time trying to figure out what to say. But then he remembered the small box in his hand, "Oh! Uh, I got you this... to go with your outfit... here." He handed her to box, as she opened it and gasped.

Sitting there was a ring with an emerald gem in the middle, "Donald... I... I've been looking for something like this for ages. How did you get it?" She asked.

"I bought it at a store. With my allowance." Was all he said with a smile.

"Oh! I love it! And I love you!"

"Aw..."

Of course, Elaine gave her date a loving kiss, and he, of course, blushed deeply. After taking a few pictures, the four departed from Elaine's house and ventured to the school.

Last but not least, was Harold. He clutched the bouquet of flowers he had picked out for Violet. He straightened his black blazer as he approached her home in downtown. Once he got there, he ranged the unique doorbell, as Violet's mother answered.

"Hello, Harold. We've been expecting you." She greeted.

"Good evening, M'am. Is Violet ready?" He asked.

"She's still in her room. Come on in..."

With that, she led Harold into the familiar small house, and he was greeted by Violet's little brother and sister, " Are you taking Violet to a party?" Her brother asked.

"Yeah. It's like a high school party, Chucky." Harold explained, "And soon, you guys will be able to do that too."

"I'm here..."

Violet walked into the living room, and Harold smiled. She was wearing a white sleeveless and strapless dress that hugged her body. On the left was a split near the leg. In her hair was a white headband with a white rose, "I'm ready..." She smiled.

Harold walked up to her and handed her the bouquet, "I got these for you..."

"Oh... they're lovely. Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"So, shall we get going?"

"Yes, we shall!"

With that, Violet bid farewell to her family, as she and Harold left the house. Soon, everyone was in route to the school, to have the most wonderful night that they can have.

**It's that time! All the guys got their girls, and now they're on their way to the prom. Next day will be the full event, so expect some fun moments, and we'll see if Bill, Rudy, Donald, and Harold can reconcile with each other. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Most Wonderful Night

**Hey guys! It's time for yet another chapter of NPP! This is where we get the full prom. Let's see what fun the gang gets into and if the boys can rekindle their friendship when it comes to Prom King. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 5: The Most Wonderful Night

At Maywood School, the gym was definitely decorated for the prom. The theme this year was voted to be 'Under the Sea', with blue colors, ocean-themed foods, and sea animal decorations.

Not to mention some of the girls had ocean themed dresses as if they were mermaids. Which is also was Elaine was going for with her gown.

Speaking of, she, Donald, Mush, and Betty were the first of the gang to arrive at school. They were in awe at how good everything looked, especially since Joyce was part of the committee to help choose the theme and such.

"Joyce did a good job..." Elaine observed, "She definitely knows her creativity."

"Y-Yeah..." Donald agreed, "This looks cool..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's party!'

The four turned to the entrance to see Albert and Laverne enter through the doors. Donald and Mush went to greet him, "Hey, Fat Albert. You and Laverne l-look great!" Donald complimented.

"Thanks..." Albert smiled as Laverne went to greet Elaine and Betty.

"Say uh... you don't think Rudy's still mad at me... do you...?"

"I'm sure he'll get over it. I'm pretty sure he'll win... since he had been campaigning for weeks after all..."

"I guess you're right..."

At that moment, Bill and Penny, and Harold and Violet had arrived at the same time, looking around the gym, "Wow... it looks better in person than I imagined it to be..." Harold said.

"Yeah. The committee did great..." Bill added before he and Harold went to greet the other boys, while the girls all did the same.

From there, the boys engaged in conversation, "Hey, hey, hey. This is looking to be a great night." Albert spoke.

Bill nodded, "Yeah. And it'll be even greater if I win Prom King."

"You mean if _I _win Prom King." Harold corrected.

"Hey, what about me? What if _I _win?" Donald asked.

Albert quickly stepped in to prevent a fight, "Cool it, dudes. I don't care if any of you win. The important thing is that we have fun tonight, and make our girls happy, okay? Let's not let this ruin things."

Bill sighed, "Sorry, Fat Albert. If it weren't for Rudy's stubborn butt, we wouldn't be arguing over this. I wouldn't have cared about Prom King, but he's made this a competition."

"I only want to win for Violet..." Harold added, "I mean, I don't care if I lose, but it would really mean a lot for her..."

"Y-Y-Yeah. I really don't care either..." Donald also added, "But I don't w-want Rudy to be mad at me if I win..."

Albert put a hand on his shoulder, "He won't be..."

Speaking of Rudy...

The doors opening yet again, and everyone in the gym turned to see smoke entering the building... and out of the smoke walked Rudy and Joyce. The others were amused by this entrance, and clapped and cheered for the couple.

Well, almost everybody...

"Now he makes a big entrance, thinking he owns the prom..." Bill muttered.

"Hello, my fellow prom goers!" Rudy greeted loudly, "You're future Prom King is here to liven up the party!"

Joyce just rolled her eyes as she smiled at her date, before waving at the other girls and walking to them, so that they could all squeal over each other's outfits. While Rudy walked over to his friends.

"Greetings, Albert, Mushmouth." He smiled... before sending a glare towards Bill first, "Cosby..."

Bill glared right back at him, "Uh, Cosby has a first name, y'know..."

But Rudy just ignored him, as Donald spoke, "H-Hey, Rudy. You look nice..." He was nervous, fearing that Rudy was still upset with him. His fears were confirmed as Rudy replied, "Y'know... they say flattery will get you nowhere... and it applies here too. Don't think complimenting me will make me forget that you betrayed our swear, you dummy. But... thank you anyway."

Donald frowned sadly, wanting to say something else, but then Rudy walked away. He could tell that Rudy was still sore with him, even with those black shades covering his eyes...

Harold shook his head, "I guess he's still mad."

"Fine. Let him stay mad. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he _doesn't _win Prom King." Bill said bitterly, "He thinks he's all that, but he's not..."

"Hey. Let's just focus on having fun." Albert reminded everyone, "Let's forget about Prom King for a moment."

The other boys nodded. Why focus on one thing, when you can focus on something even more fun? Meanwhile, with the girls, they noticed what went down a few seconds ago, especially what Rudy said to Donald.

Seeing the sad look on Donald's face upset Elaine more than she thought, "Ooh, that Rudy. Always making others feel bad to lift himself up. I'd like to show him a thing or two... but I'm not like that."

"Well, let's just focus on reminding the boys that they're friends.." Joyce spoke up, "And worry less about the candidates..."

All girls agreed on that as they set out to their respective dates...

Albert poured a glass of fruit punch for Laverne, as she happily took it and took a sip, "Thank you, Albert. This punch is delicious..." She smiled, "Um... how are you gonna help the other boys... well, not hate each other over Prom King?"

"I'm thinking of using a psychological method. Through carefully worded sentences to help program the message into their minds. After all, I'm gonna be studying Psychology at the University of Pennsylvania this fall." Was the large boy's response.

Laverne smiled, "Oh... that sounds like it could work. I'll tell the other girls, and then we can all use that method..."

"Hey, hey, hey..."

Meanwhile, with Bill and Penny, they were looking to get something to eat, so they found themselves at the food table, "Two plates please..." Bill requested, "I'd like some finger sandwiches and mini hot dogs. Penny will take the salad..."

Bill was currently looking at his date when he said that, so he had no idea who was serving until he heard the voice.

"Coming right up, big brother."

The Cosby boy then looked ahead and gasped. Sitting on the other side of the table serving food... was Russell, and sitting beside him was Bucky. Bill could not believe that "Russell! Bucky! What're _you _doing here?!"

"Some of the cooking people called in sick last minute." Bucky explained, "So Miss Wucher needed some volunteers to fill in."

"And we were happy to help," Russell added, smugly grinning at his brother.

"Darn it all. Even at prom, I can't avoid you. I guess no matter where I go or what I do, you always have to be there..." Bill groaned.

Russell chuckled, "Well, it's like you said before. Brother's stick together."

"Me and my big mouth..."

Penny giggled, "Yeah, you two stick together... just like good _friends _should stick together. They should be able to _support _each other decisions no matter what... even if it's winning some title..."

Bill looked at her. Somehow... what she was saying made sense...

At the same time, Harold and Violet were taking pictures together. It was then that Violet decided to put the plan in action, "So Harold... do you really think you'll win Prom King...?"

The tall boy thought about it for a second, "Well... if I do win, it'll be for you, Vi. I mean, I really don't care... but I don't want the other guys to hate me for it either since they seem pretty desperate to win... Rudy especially...

Violet nodded, "I understand... but you know. You guys have been friends for such a long time. You've always played games together, made music together, and even had fun. You guys are always about having a good time. So... who cares if any of you win Prom King...?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't care. But... I wanna win for you. And... I don't wanna let you down..."

"You'd never let me down, Harold. For anything. And if you don't win... I won't be disappointed..."

"You won't..?"

"Of course not..."

Harold smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He started to feel better about the whole thing...

Meanwhile, Donald and Elaine were sitting at one of the tables, after getting plates of food to eat. But right now, Donald wasn't feeling so hungry, especially after what happened with Rudy. Elaine noticed her date and put a hand on his shoulder, "Donald... are you alright...?"

"Y-Y-Yeah... I guess so... I'm just... I just hate that Rudy's mad at me. And if I win Prom King, he'll be even madder at me..."

"Donald. If Rudy is mad with you, don't let it get to you. He just can't take it when someone reigns above him. If he wants to pout, let him. But that doesn't make you a bad friend..."

Donald looked at her, "It doesn't..."

"No... and if he _does _win Prom King, well, be happy for him."

"I've always planned to be happy for him. But if I win... he won't be happy for me..."

"He'll get over it... trust me..."

"I sure hope so..."

Speaking of Rudy, he was currently standing right by the voters' box after taking pictures with Joyce. Looking around to make sure no one was looking, he reached into his tux and pulled out about twenty slips of paper with his name on it. But as he was about to stuff it in the box.

"I sure hope you're not gonna put those votes in for yourself, are you?"

The rich boy jumped as he dropped the slips, before turning to see his date smirking suspiciously at him. Rudy chuckled nervously, "N-N-No! O-Of course not, cabbage flower! I would never..."

But Joyce's expression didn't change, even as she looked at the papers on the floor, one turned over to show Rudy's name. When he realized that he had been caught, Rudy sighed, "Sorry, babe. I was just... desperate. My chances of winning are in peril since the other dummies decided to run."

"But you're not gonna gain anything by cheating..." She said softly, "I know you want to win. I understand that it would mean so much to you... but don't be mad at your friends just because they want to win too."

"I asked them _not _to run so that I could have a better chance. But they went ahead and did it behind my back to spite me!"

Joyce took Rudy's hand and squeezed it softly, "Maybe they did it because they wanted a chance... not to spite you. It was _their _choice to do this... and you almost stopped them. Think about it, as a friend, you should be able to support your friend's decisions, and not keep them from doing it..."

"Even if it's something stupid..." Rudy asked.

"Well, in this case, it's not really stupid..."

"Right..."

Rudy sighed, before picking up a paper, crossing out his name, and wrote down Donald's name, before putting it in the box, and discarding the rest of the slips in the trash, "Maybe you're right, Joyce. Maybe I need to lighten up a bit..."

Joyce smiled, "And if one of the other boys win... be happy for them, okay?"

"Well... I might be disappointed... but I won't kill them over it..."

Two hours into the prom so far, and things were going great so far. Right now, everyone was getting down on the floor, dancing to the best tunes of the season. Of course, keeping with the 'Under the Sea' theme, some songs, and music that was played was ocean themed.

All the boys tried to impress their girls by showing off their best dance moves, but honestly, they looked more silly than hot...

"Do you think our plan worked...?" Laverne asked.

"I think so..." Joyce replied, "Rudy seems to be less desperate.

"Yeah." Violet nodded, "They seem to be cool with each other again... let's just hope it lasts until the prom is over..."

After a few more minutes of fun dancing, Miss Wucher walked up to the stage, and spoke into the microphone, "Attention everyone. The votes are in. It's time to find out who is the Prom King and Queen.

The teens were definitely excited as they gathered around the stage. Joining Miss Wucher was Joyce, and two other members of the prom committee, Keiko Imora, and Cindy Collins. She held up a paper and read through it, "Alright. Ladies first. The winner of Prom Queen, with 102 votes... is Elaine Withrow!"

Donald was shocked as he looked at his date, "Y-Y-You ran for Prom Queen? I didn't know..." He said.

Elaine smiled, "I wanted to surprise you..." She said before walking up to the stage to receive her tiara, velvet cape, and bouquet of flowers as everyone clapped and cheered.

Before Prom King was announced, Rudy whispered to Bill, Donald, and Harold, "Hey. If any of you guys win, I won't hate you for it..."

"Same to you. I'm rootin' for ya, Rudy..." Donald whispered back.

"I'm rooting for you too, Donald. I'm sorry for earlier..."

"It's okay."

"I won't hate you if you win..." Bill said to Harold.

"Same here. If you win, kudos..."

"Thanks. You too..."

Miss Wucher spoke again, "Alright. Now it's time to announce Prom King..."

The boys listened in carefully, as Albert spoke, "Remember, dudes... no matter who wins... be proud of them..." He had already seen them talk and apologize, but he hoped to get in one last reassurance.

"In the lead with 110 votes... is James Mush!"

... WHAT?!

The whole entire Junkyard Gang turned towards Mush in complete shock. But the Ubbi Dubbi boy smiled as he walked up to the stage to receive his crown, cape, and scepter, grinning

"Mushmouth won?!" Rudy asked in disbelief.

"I didn't even know he was running..." Harold added.

"When did he sign up?!" Bill asked.

Joyce giggled when she saw the dumbfounded looks on the boys' faces, "Mushmouth was a last minute entry. He was very lucky to get in before time ran out..."

"But... but.. but... he didn't even have time to campaign... to get votes... to... to... to do ANYTHING!" Rudy just could not believe this.

Albert smiled, "Well... let's just be happy for him. He earned it."

The boys looked at one another, before shrugging and clapping for their friend. Betty even ran up to the stage to hug her date, congratulating him for his victory...

Soon... it was the time everyone was waiting for...

Slow dance...

Soft romantic music played as the lights dimmed a little. The disco ball spun around, as all the couples got on the dance floor, holding on to each other as they danced.

Laverne felt love and warmth with Albert's arms wrapped around her. She rested her head on his chest, sighing with happiness. Albert smiled at her, "Are you having a good and wonderful night...?"

"I am... thank you so much..." Was her response.

"You're very welcome..."

Bill and Penny weren't as close to each other as Albert and Laverne, but close enough to at least hold hands. Suddenly much to Penny's surprise, Bill spin her around with a twirl, "Wow... you dance so... lively..." She snarked, "Not as bad as I thought you'd be..."

"You'd be surprised as to how this body moves..." He winked at her.

"Yeah. He's a real twinkle toe..." Said a sarcastic reply.

Bill frowned, "You be quiet, Russell..." He said to his little brother, who was sitting off to the side, watching them.

Rudy and Joyce had their arms wrapped around each other, looking into each other's eyes, "How do you feel right now...?" Joyce asked, "I hope you're not too disappointed..."

The rich boy shrugged, "Eh, it's no big deal. I would have liked to win, true... but I'm happy for Mush. Besides, I already won Homecoming King... one title is enough..."

"That's good..."

Donald and Elaine were in a similar position, only Donald's hands were on Elaine's hips, while her hands were on his shoulder. Although, he felt a little uncomfortable, "S-S-Sorry. I'm not too used to this..." he admitted.

Elaine smiled, "It's okay... I'm not too good with this either. Let's just start off slow..."

"O-Okay..."

Harold and Violet were basically hugging each other as they danced, "I know you wanted me to be happy... but... sorry I didn't win..." He said sadly.

"Oh, Harold. It's okay. I'm proud that you took it well. That's more than enough..." Violet replied, before giving him a peck on the lips, making him blush deeply.

Last but not least was Mush and Betty, who were dancing similarly to Donald and Elaine, "I'm so happy for you, Mushmouth... I didn't think you'd win... but you did..." Betty said with a smile.

The teen blushed, "Thankb youb, Betbtyb. Ib didn't thinkb Ib wouldb winb either..."

And so with that... the couples all danced... and couldn't get enough of it... this was definitely turning out to be the most wonderful night after all...

**Aww! Isn't that sweet? Everyone dances, Mushmouth wins Prom King, and it looks like the guys all reconciled. Next chapter is the last one, and it'll take place after prom as a bit of an epilogue of some sorts. So stick around for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Post Prom

**Hello, my friends! It's time for the final chapter of NPP! This takes place after the prom, and we see what the gang's plans are this time. Let me tell you, that although you won't see it, you'll definitely get an idea of what's gonna happen. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Chapter contains implied... advances...**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Post Prom

It was 11:30 PM at night...

Prom had come to an end not too long ago.

The happy couples were walking down the street, hand in hand. Russell and Bucky had left a little earlier so that they could be home safely. As for the older boys... well, they had special plans for their girls.

Usually, after prom, teens would typically go to certain places, such as a dinner at a fancy restaurant, attending a party down at the beach, spending the night in the hotel, etc...

However, in the case of the Junkyard Gang... their plan was to spend the night in the clubhouse.

"I had so much fun..." Laverne said as they approached the Junkyard, "I wish it would have lasted longer."

"Me too..." Violet agreed, "This was the best night ever..."

"I second that..." Joyce added.

"I third it..." Elaine also added.

All the boys smirked at one another, before Rudy spoke, "Well, it's about to get even better. I guess I should say... it's gonna get hot..."

The girls giggled when they realized what Rudy meant... well, all except for Betty, who was rather confused. Donald nearly forgot about his cousin, as he turned to Mush, "Say, Mushmouth. Why don't you take Betty home? She's too young for this..."

"Sureb."

Betty smiled as Mush led her away. He was the only one who had different plans than the other boys, and it was just simply to have dinner with Betty, "See you later at home, Donald. Have fun!"

"Y-You too, Betty!"

As soon as the Ubbi Dubbi boy and the southern girl was gone, the other teens headed into the junkyard. Albert led the way, "Very soon, you girls are about to experience a night of passionate love..."

The girls were getting more and more amused as they stood in front of the clubhouse. Albert opened the door, and everyone looked in. It was completely decorated with lights, bean bags were on the floor. There was an aroma smell, and a radio playing music.

"This is... gonna be interesting..." Penny spoke up, "So, we're gonna spend the night here...?"

Bill nodded, "Yep. We planned this all week."

"And it wasn't hard either." Harold added, "And think of it as the finale to this night. As well as a celebration for Mushmouth winning Prom King, even though he's not here, and Elaine winning Prom Queen."

"At the stroke of midnight, you dolls are gonna experience the best thing you can experience with us men!" Rudy said, wrapping his arms around Joyce, "And you, my little cabbage flower, get a taste of my favorite skin care product. All I'll say is, just relax and Chilyo..."

"Oh, Rudy..."

With that, everyone walked into the clubhouse, as the doors closed and locked. And sure enough, as soon as midnight came... and if anybody walked passed the junkyard... they would hear sounds of love and passion...

Indeed... this was the most wonderful night...

THE END

**Well, that's it. That's the end. I wonder what the guys are doing in the clubhouse with the girls... (wink wink). So, everything turned out okay in the end. Plus, Chilyo is an actual skin care product, co-founded by the awesome Shedrack Anderson III, the actor who played Rudy in the 2004 Fat Albert movie. So I wanted to throw that in real quick. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story. Thanks so much for ready, and keep on the lookout for more stories in the future. With that said, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please! Thank you!**


End file.
